The Heart of a Wolf
by FangRide15
Summary: Annie Leonhardt is a werewolf with a Lone Wolf attitude. But when things go south with her pack, she "finds" Armin Arlert. What Annie doesn't know is that she might have found another "pack." AruAni. Hints of other couples. Rated T for violence, language, sexual references, and humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy! If you do, please follow, favorite, and review. Let's get started!**

Chapter 1

The wolf stared at it's prey for what was going on a good five minutes. The prey was a slightly big deer just standing in the clearing of the woods, chewing on some leaves. This was a good find of the wolf since deer don't really go into this area of the woods at night. Hiding behind a bush, the wolf watched carefully as the deer walked towards her. _"This is too easy." _the wolf said mentally.

Just as she was about to pounce, another wolf sprang from the side and latched itself to the deer's throat. It was a good, quick kill, but it just took another wolf's prey. "Hey, Sasha!" vocalized the first wolf. "You just took my kill!"

Sasha Braus looked over at her hunting partner with a wolfish smile. "Oh shut up, Leonhardt." she said. "It's all going to the same place."

Annie Leonhardt sat down next to the fallen deer with a huff. "Yeah, but you still stole my kill. I'm already behind on my quota. Erwin's gonna kick me out of the pack if I don't bring back something tonight."

"Shit. Right, sorry. But, hey." Sasha caught Annie's attention. "I smell some rabbits not far from here. You could take those to Erwin."

"Thanks for the tip, Sasha." said Annie, picking up the scent and running off. She made it to the rabbit hole rather quickly and started digging. _"Come on, Annie." _she thought to herself. _"You can't mess this up. You cannot get kicked out of another pack." _

The last pack Annie was in had kicked her out due to her lack of wanting to work with anyone. Annie wasn't usually bothered by it, until he heard the last words her mother spoke to her: "You can't do everything on your own, Annie. Please find a group of weres that accept you for you."

Annie found the rabbits and killed most of them. The others got away when Annie was morphing into her human form. She pushed her blonde hair out of her icy blue eyes and picked up the rabbits. She walked away from the hole with rabbits in her hand. A few drops of blood dripped onto her bare leg. "This is one of the reasons why I wish I morphed with my clothes on." she sighed. She wiped the blood off of her leg and continued walking.

It wasn't long before she got back to the pack grounds. It was a giant clearing with torches and tables. Most likely used as a picnic site during the day, but not to the pack. From the look of it, everyone was there. Annie walked over to where she had left her clothes before she went hunting with Sasha. She picked up her black pants and started to put them on.

"Good evening, Annie." said a husky voice behind her. Being surprised, Annie whirled around and saw her friend,Reiner, in all of his naked glory.

"Jesus Christ, Reiner!" she exclaimed, shielding her eyes from his private parts. "Put some fucking clothes on!"

"That's what I'm doing." Reiner turned his back to Annie and picked up his shirt. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked a bunch of times."

Annie just rolled her eyes and put on her pants. "I swear if Erwin allowed it, you would just walk around with no clothes on."

"Yeah, I would." Reiner was now fully dressed. "So, what was your kill tonight?"

"Five rabbits." Annie gestured to the pile next to her. "You?"

"I was on scout duty tonight. There are some humans wondering the area, but I didn't see any weapons."

"Did you tell Erwin?" Annie put on her grey shirt and white hoodie.

"Indeed he did." Erwin appeared behind Reiner. Thankfully, he was fully clothed. "I put Connie and Sasha on guard for the night."

"Those two?" Annie nearly cracked a smile. "They have the attention span of goldfish."

"Not when you offer food as payment." Erwin smirked, something he did often.

"True."

"Bring the food to the tables. I'm sure everyone's hungry."

Annie nodded and picked up the rabbits. She headed out to the tables where everyone was gathered. She still didn't even know everyone yet, granted she'd been in this pack for a year and a half. She set the rabbits on the table where all the food was and sat down at another table. For some reason, Annie started to think about her old pack. She was a little into her thoughts when Sasha sat next to her. "You alright?" she asked.

Annie was a bit confused, but the blank expression on her face did not change. "What do you mean?"

"You look a little spaced out."

"And?"

"Oh, never mind." Sasha gave up and grabbed a piece of venison off of the table. She tore into it vigorously. "You gonna eat?" she asked Annie with her mouth full.

"Not hungry, and aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

"Mike took over for me."

"Who?"

"Mike. Big, brawny dude. Blonde hair."

"Don't know him."

Sasha rolled her eyes and went to take another bite. But, she stopped suddenly and stood up, dropping the venison. She was sniffing the air. "Something's wrong." Annie gave a questionable look. "I can't smell anything."

Annie sniffed the air as well. Nothing. Not the smell of her pack or the scent of the raw meat. Sasha was right. Something was wrong.

A loud _BANG _was heard and a were went down. Then, silhouettes of multiple people burst through the trees.

Annie stood up and morphed into a were. She attacked the nearest person, but they easily threw her off of them. The attacker aimed it's gun at Annie, ready to fire. Just as the person was about to, Reiner dove in and ripped the person's throat out.

"Who the hell are these guys!?" yelled Annie.

"No clue!" Reiner yelled back. They started to fight again, but weres started to fall one by one. Annie was standing by Erwin, Sasha, Reiner, and Connie when Erwin said, "Get out of here! Save yourselves!"

"I'm not abandoning my pack master!" yelled Sasha, head-butting an attacker into a torch, lighting his clothes on fire.

"It's not abandoning if I'm telling you to do so! Now go!" Erwin basically barked the command as he bolted towards the attackers. The group of weres hesitated then ran into the woods.

"Split up!" said Reiner. "We'll meet up at Lookout Cliff."

The group split up. Annie ran to the right. She had no idea where to hide, so she just kept running until she ran out of breath.

Three things happened when she stopped to catch her breath:

1) It started pouring rain.

2) A few minutes after that, Annie saw two bright lights.

3) Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ. What a day." Armin Arlert rubbed his eyes before stepping out of his office building with his friend, Eren Yeager.

"You can say that again." said Eren. "I can't believe Mr. Ackerman made us stay two hours after the office closed."

"Only because you messed up the paperwork for the shipment."

"Shut up." They eventually made it to Armin's car and got inside. It started to rain as Armin started driving.

"Hey," said Eren. "Want to go to the bar?"

"Nah, not in the mood for drinking right now. Just fucking tired."

"Want me to drive?"

"I don't feel like dying tonight. I'll just drop you off at Mikasa's and-"

"Armin! Look out!" Armin saw the animal and hit the brakes too late. He hit it going 40mph. The animal skidded down the street out of sight of the headlights.

"Damn this fucking rain!" Armin yelled. "You ok, Eren?"

"Yeah," Eren replied. "What the hell did we hit?"

"I don't know." Armin reached into the back of his car and grabbed his umbrella. "I'm going to find out."

"Be careful, man." Eren said before Armin stepped outside of the car. He left the door open so the headlights would stay on. After a minute or two of searching, he found what he had hit.

It looked like a wolf, but it was slightly bigger than a normal one. Either way, it was still alive. Just knocked out.

"You find it?!" Eren called from the car.

"Yeah, it's a wolf!" Armin called back. He saw Eren get out of the car and over to him.

"Holy shit." Eren breathed when he caught sight of the wolf. "That thing's huge!"

"No shit. What are we going to do?"

"Isn't your cousin a vet?"

"I doubt that Krista will be pleased if we brought her an unconscious wolf who can, and probably will, tear our throats out when it wakes up."

"Good point." Armin rolled his eyes. Eren was not one to think before talking. "So, what do we do?"

"I guess we just move it to the side of the road and leave it there. It's just knocked out so it'll wake up and find it's pack."

"Good idea. You get the front paws, I'll get the back." Armin stopped his friend before he moved.

"How come I get the dangerous end of the deal?" he asked.

"Oh, come on." said Eren. "The thing's out cold. It's not going to bite you."

"It might. If it wakes up with us holding it, I'm the first thing it sees and kills."

"Alright then, Einstein. How should we move it?"

Armin thought for a moment. "I have a snow shovel in the back of my car. We'll push it onto the side using that."

"Why do you have a snow shovel in your car? It's April."

"Do you want to question me, or do you want to get this over and done with?" Eren raised his hands in surrender and Armin walked back to his car to get the shovel. He opened the trunk of the car and was about to grab the shovel when-

"Dude!" Eren shouted. "Fuck the shovel! Get over here!" Armin's head shot up at his friend's voice and hit the trunk lid. Cursing under his breath, he closed the trunk rubbing the top of his head. "Get your ass over here, Armin!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Armin jogged back to Eren to see him in a wide-eyed panic. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you not see what I see?" Eren pointed to where the wolf was. Armin looked and his eyes widened with shock and surprise.

A woman was on the side of the road. Right where the wolf was. She was completely naked, but her arms and legs were covering her private parts. Her blonde hair was wet from the rain and was sticking to her face.

"What the fuck?" breathed Armin.

"My words exactly." said Eren. "I was watching the wolf when it turned into her!"

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Armin was clearly still in shock.

"Dude, I saw this with my own eyes. I would not be freaking out like this if I hadn't!" and so was Eren.

"Alright, alright." Armin looked over at the woman again. "What the fuck do we do now?"

"Well, we can't just leave her out here. She'll get ran over again." Eren shuddered. "Or worse."

"Alright, hang on." Armin ran back to his car. Seconds later, he came back with a large blanket.

"Why in the hell do you have all that shit in your car?" Eren asked.

"Stuff I forgot to take out last winter." Armin said, placing the blanket on the woman. "Help me out with this."

The two men tucked the blanket under the woman so that it covered her torso and most of her legs. After that, Armin picked up the woman bridal style. The woman was heavier than she appeared to be. But, Armin mustered his strength and pick her up. They hurried over to the car in case someone saw them. It wasn't because they were doing something wrong, but try telling that to someone driving by. Once they got the woman in the backseat of Armin's car, they got in themselves.

"Alright, now what?" asked Eren.

"I don't know." said Armin, scratching his head. "I guess we wait for her to wake up."

"Why?"

"I don't know what else to do and, personally, I want to know how the hell a wolf can turn into a human." Armin sighed. "I'll drop you off and take her back to my place."

"I hope you know what you're doing, man."

"I hope so too."

_30 minutes later..._

"Alright," Armin looked at the woman, still in his backseat. After dropping Eren off at Mikasa's, Armin made it back to his house. "Let's get this over with." Armin picked up the woman and walked to his house. After skillfully unlocking the door, he walked inside.

The inside of the house was smaller than it looked from the outside, but Armin didn't complain. At least, most of the time. He walked to his bedroom, woman still in his arms, and set her on his bed. He then walked out and shut the door, trying not to disturb the woman. Armin then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Now we wait." he said.

He eventually fell asleep. At least, until he heard the loud creek of his bedroom door.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. see you on the flip side! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter! Let's get started!**

Chapter 2

Annie pried open her eyes and groaned. "Ow, what the fuck?" she said, holding her side. She looked down and notice a large bruise on her side. She also noticed that she was not in the woods anymore. Annie looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom.

"Shit. Where the hell am I?" Annie got out of the bed and wrapped a blanket around herself. "Could this be a hunter's house?" She immediately went to the window and looked out it towards the ground. She estimated a twenty foot drop and decided not to jump out of the window, thinking it might injure her side even more when she landed.

"Alright, got to do this quiet." she whispered to herself. Annie walked towards the door as quietly as she could and opened it. Unfortunately, the door made a loud creaking sound which could be heard through the house.

"Are you awake?" she heard a man's voice from farther in the house.

"Fuck." Annie whispered. She attempted to morph as the man came around the corner. However, her rib cage seemed to be broken and her body wouldn't morph correctly. Annie went back to her human from and fell on her hands and knees. The man came running up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

"You better have a good explanation to why I'm in your house." Annie growled, slapping his hand away.

"I think I do." said the man. "Why don't you come sit down in the living room?"

Annie could sense that the man was scared, though he didn't show it. To Annie, his nervousness radiated off of him like a bad smell. "Who are you?" she asked, slowly and cautiously make her way into the living room.

"My name is Armin." he said. "May I ask your name?"

"No." Annie said bluntly. The man didn't seem like a person who would hurt her, but it never hurt to keep her guard up.

"Ok then, I'll just explain." Armin took a deep breath before continuing. "You're here because a wolf ran in front of my car." Annie could see where this was going and she didn't like it. "The wolf I hit was not dead so me and my friend decided to move it to the side where it wouldn't get hurt again."

"There was another person?" Annie asked, finally sitting down in a chair across from Armin.

"Yes, my friend Eren. Anyway, when I was getting something out of my car, Eren called me back over." Annie felt a small sense of panic in the pit of her stomach. "When I got there, you were where the wolf was."

Scratch that, Annie felt a GIANT wave of panic loom over as she stood up and began to pace around the room. "Shit shit shit!" she mumbled. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"That's what I want to know." said Armin, standing up. "How does a wolf turn into a wolf? And from what you did in the hallway, vise versa."

Annie just continued to pace, not hearing what Armin had said. "I need to leave." she said suddenly. She tried to run to the door, but the pain in her side stopped her. It was actually worse than the last time it struck and Annie was on her knees, gripping her side through the blanket. "Goddammit!" she yelled.

"Are you alright?" Armin was at her side with a worried look.

"How hard did you hit me?" Annie growled through pain.

"Well, I think I was going 40 maybe 45 MPH."

"That explains it." Annie slowly stood up and sighed. "I think some of my ribs are broken."

"Sorry." Armin almost said immediately.

"Shut up." Annie snapped.

The two were quiet for a few seconds before Armin cleared his throat. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

Annie shot him a look. "I can't exactly do what I need to do with my ribs broken, can I?"

"Well, if you'd like I could help you out and-"

"Stop right there." Annie interrupted. "I don't know you and I'm not about to take help from someone who hit me with their car."

"You ran out in front of me! Do you know how hard it is to hit the brakes in the rain?"

"Apparently too hard for you."

"All I'm trying to do is help you so can do whatever you need to do."

"Yeah, like you could do that."

"At least let me help you get back to pack." Annie froze. How did he know about her pack.

Swiftly, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "What do you know about my pack?"

"I-I thought all wolves had a pack." Armin said. "Since you turn into one, I would think that rule applies."

Annie hesitated for a moment, trying to ignore the pain in her ribs. She let go of Armin's collar and sighed. If he's this persistant, why not let him help? "If you want to help me," she said, finally let her guard. "find me some clothes. I'm tired of holding this blanket up."

Armin was surprised with the quick change in her attitude. He nodded. "I think I have some that will fit you." Armin walked down the hall and Annie sat back down on the couch. She waited patiently until Armin came back with some folded clothes. "Here" he said, handing her the clothes as she stood up. "Bathroom's down the hall. First door on the right."

Annie walked past him without a response and found the bathroom. The only thought in her head was how long it was going to take her ribs to heal so she could get out of here.

And if this person, Armin, were to try anything, she would dispatch him without hesitation.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review if you have any thoughts or ideas. And if you're new, please follow and favorite. See you on the flip side! Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this story. Anyway, enough of the shitty intro. Let's continue!**

Chapter 4

After Annie had put on the T-shirt and jeans that Armin gave her, which surprisingly fit her perfectly, she walked back out to the living room. There, Armin was opening the door to see another man and a woman.

"Good morning, Armin." said the woman.

"Hey, guys." said Armin, clearly confused about the pair's appearance. Nevertheless, he let them in his house. "What caused you to stop by?"

"Nothing really," said the man, looking uneased when he saw Annie. "Hey, could I talk to you in private, Armin?"

"Sure, Eren." Armin led Eren out of the house and shut the door, leaving Annie and the dark haired girl alone.

"So," said the girl after a few seconds. "you must be her."

Annie just looked at the woman. "And you are?"

Before she could answer, they were cut off by Armin's voice shouting, "YOU TOLD HER!?"

The girl shook her with a smirk. "Yeah, Eren can't lie to me about anything." she said.

Annie felt a twinge of panic in her stomach at the fact that more people know about her secret, but she didn't let it show. "Wonderful." she mumbled.

The girl sat down next to Annie. "Don't worry." she said. "We won't tell anyone."

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better."

"No, I suppose not." The door opened and Armin and Eren walked in. Armin looked pissed off and Eren was holding the side of his head. No doubt Armin had hit Eren. Annie almost cracked a smile.

"Mikasa," Armin said to the woman. "This stays secret. Alright?"

"Of course." Mikasa said. She looked over at Annie. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I don't think that matters to any of you." Annie said bluntly.

"If you won't tell us your name," said Eren. "Then at least explain some things to us. Like, oh I don't know, how someone can turn into a wolf?"

Annie sighed. She knew that question was coming again sooner or later. "Might as well." she said, straightening her posture on the couch. "I'm only going to say this once, so I would suggest that you listen closely." She paused for a moment before continuing. "The reason I can turn into a wolf is because I am a lycan."

"Like a werewolf?" asked Armin.

"That's one of the names you humans have chosen for us, yes. But, what you know of us is misunderstood information."

"How so?" asked Mikasa.

"One piece of information is that we do nothing but hunt humans. That is completely and utterly false. We are a peaceful race that only hunt animals."

"So you only attack humans out of self-defense." said Armin.

"Your kind doesn't believe so, but yes." Annie brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I believe I'm done talking about my kind."

"So, how did you end up in the road?" asked Eren.

"Eren, what did she just say?" scolded Mikasa.

"I'm asking how she ended up in the road, not her race." Eren shot back at her.

Annie rolled her eyes and sighed. "My pack was attacked by a group of humans. My pack master told a group of us to run. We got separated, you hit me with your car, you know the rest."

"Man." said Armin. "I'm sorry about your pack."

"Why? Did you have something to do with the attack?"

"No, I'm just being-"

"Then don't feel sorry for me or my pack."

There was a moment of complete silence before Mikasa said, "What do you plan to do?"

"The minute my ribs heal, I'm out of here." Annie said. "I'll find the rest of my pack and kill the bastards who attacked us."

"Well, maybe we can help you find your pack." said Armin.

Annie scoffed. "Sure, if you feel like dying."

"Hey, I'm just suggesting an idea. You don't have to be such a hardass about it."

Annie glared at Armin. "I'm not being a hardass. You're just being stupid."

"I'm sorry, who ran blindly in front of a car in the middle of a fucking rain storm!?"

"Oh, if I'm the blind one here, what does that make-"

"ENOUGH!" Eren and Mikasa shouted. Armin and Annie stopped arguing.

"Listen, whatever your name is," said Eren. "You're in no position to do anything right now. Ribs take a long time to heal. So, why not do the smart thing and let us help you?"

Annie was quiet, mulling over her options. _"I can't morph, so I can't find my pack through scent." _she thought. _"But, the pack could find me. Of course, it would take the help of these people to get me there." _She sighed mentally. _"Fuck it. What's the worst that could happen?"_

"Alright, fine." said Annie. "But only so I can get back to my pack. After that, we're done." The humans nodded and Annie stood up, stretching her arms over her head. "And by the way, Eren. My name's Annie, not, "whatever your name is."

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I hope you like it anyway. See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of The Heart of a Wolf. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let's get started!**

Chapter 5

Annie stared out of the passenger side window of Mikasa's car. After a conversation about where and how to get to the place Annie last saw her pack, the group piled into Mikasa's car and drove. It took a couple of minutes, but after a very silent car ride, they arrived at the spot where Armin found Annie.

"Alright," said Annie, taking off her seatbelt. "Thanks for the lift. I can take care of myself now."

"Are you sure?" said Mikasa. "You were hurt pretty bad."

"I'm fine. I heal quickly." With that, Annie left the vehicle and started walking towards the woods. Eren climbed over the center console to the frontseat of the car.

"Well," he said. "She was...interesting."

Armin shrugged. "Well, at least she can find her pack now."

"I don't know, guys." said Mikasa, turning the car around and heading back home. "I have a feeling about this."

"How so?" asked Armin.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling something's going to happen."

**Annie POV**

Annie walked through the woods as she heard the car drive off. She was walking for about ten minutes before she heard the cracking sound of a twig. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know, you're not very good at sneaking up on people, Connie."

"It's not sneaking up on someone if you want them to know you're there." Connie emerged from the trees in his wolf from. He morphed into his human form and sniffed the air around Annie. "Do I smell...human?" he asked.

Annie nodded. "Yeah, but no worries. They weren't hunters."

"Reiner's not going to be pleased."

"Since when does Reiner have a say in the..." Annie saw the grim look on Connie's face. "Oh no."

"While we were waiting for you, Reiner and Sasha went back to the clearing. Everyone is dead. Even Erwin." Connie hung his head.

"Those sons of bitches."

"Annie!" Annie was tackled from the side by a very happy Sasha in wolf form. Landing on her bad side, Annie nearly cried out in pain.

"Get off of me!" Annie growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry" Sasha instantly got off of Annie and morphed.

"What's going on over-" Reiner appeared in his human form and stopped when he saw Annie. "Where the hell were you?"

"Good to see you too, Reiner." Annie rolled her eyes.

"I asked you a question." Reiner walked up to Annie, him towering over her. He sniffed the air around Annie. "And why do you smell like human?"

Annie sighed. "If you must know, I was hit by a car." she said. She saw Connie and Sasha trying to hold in their laughter. "A human took me in and gave me shelter for the night."

Reiner looked like he was about to burst with anger. "You were in the house of a HUMAN?"

"Relax, he wasn't a hunter. I did a quick check when he wasn't-"

"Hunter or not, you're an idiot for collaborating with a human." Reiner interrupted. "Did he see your wolf form?"

Annie sighed. "Unfortunatly, yes. My body changed in front of them when I was-"

"I've heard enough!" Reiner was beyond mad.

"Reiner," Sasha said. "I don't see what the problem is."

"She showed herself to a human and possibly lead hunters to us! How do you not see the problem?!"

"I didn't lead any hunters here, you paranoid son of a bitch!" Annie snapped.

"I would suggest you stop talking like that to your pack master!" Reiner yelled.

"No, Erwin was my pack master. You're just one hell of a sorry excuse!"

"That's it!" Reiner's eyes glowed gold as he voice deepened. **"Annie Leonhardt, I banish you from this pack!"**

Annie froze. _"Dammit!"_ she thought. _"Not again."_

Even though she was crushed, her anger shone brighter. "Gladly, you piece of shit!" She then ran off, ignoring the pain in her side and the sound of yelling behind her.

About ten minutes had past and Annie found herself sitting near a creak. Cool water lapped against her bare feet as she held her head in her hands, thinking of what to do now that she didn't have a pack anymore.

_"You can't do everything on your own, Annie." _Her mother's words echoed through her head.

"Oh, shut up." she mumbled.

"But, I didn't say anything." Annie looked behind her to see Sasha.

"What do you want?" Annie said, looking back at the creek.

"Look," Sasha took a seat next to Annie. "I know this seems bad, but I'm pretty sure you've been through worse."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Listen, Annie. You'll find another pack. Hell, you found us only a week after you lost your last pack."

Annie shrugged. "True."

"Yep." Sasha stood up. "Well, I'd better get back to Reiner. Be careful out there, ok?"

Annie nodded and Sasha walked away. "Alright," said Annie. "Here we go again."

_Two days later..._

"Dammit!" growled Annie, watching the deer run away. She picked herself up and shook out the dirt in her gray fur. Two days had been enough for her ribs to heal enough to the point where she could morph, but not enough to find a pack. Apparently, the only pack in the entire city of Sammamish, Washington (**A/N: Yes, this is an actual place**) was Reiner's pack. Annie growled at the thought of him.

"The nerve of that guy." she mumbled. "Paranoid little bitch." . "Again?" she groaned. "It rained yesterday!" She sighed and just started walking. A few minutes later, she found herself in a backyard of someone's house.

"As long as I stay along the tree line, I'll be alright." Annie said, lying down in the tree line and letting the rain coat her fur. After a matter of minutes, sleep captured her.

Until she heard a familiar voice call her name.

**Armin POV**

Armin yawned as he drove down the street his house was on. It had been a long day. Mr. Ackerman had sent out a new project for the company to work on and Armin was dealt with the budget and schematics for the entire thing. The only thing he was looking forward to was lounging on the couch and enjoying his day off tomorrow.

Pulling into his driveway, he exited the car with his umbrella in hand. The news had said that it would be raining until two o'clock in the morning. Armin ran inside his house before he could get too soaked. He took off his jacket and placed it on his coat rack. Just as he did so, the lights flickered and went out.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" Armin yelled. He grabbed his jacket again and walked out of the house. He went into the backyard to look for his generator.

The generator was next to the house. Luckily, is was gas powered so he wouldn't get shocked if it ever got rained on. Armin pulled the starter on the generator and it fired up with a low roar. The lights in the house illuminated the backyard. Armin was about to head back inside when something caught his eye.

Armin peered into the treeline of the woods behind his house. There, he saw a gray figure right at the outline of the trees. Curious, Armin careful walked towards the figure. Something in his head told him to run, but he didn't listen. He was now right in front of the figure. When he saw what, no who, it was, his eyes widened.

"Annie?"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you are new to this story and enjoyed what you read, please follow and favorite! See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, all you beautiful people! Here is yet another chapter for you! As always, please follow and favorite if you are new and review to let me know what you think of the story so far. Now, let's just hope that Armin doesn't get ripped to shreds by Annie...**

**Chapter 6**

"Annie?"

Annie's eyes slowly opened to the sound of her name. Her eyes were still blurry from sleep, but she could make out blonde hair on the figure she looked up to see.

"Reiner?" she asked sleepily.

The figure seemed to be surprised, but still remain in front of Annie. "No." he said. "It's Armin."

Annie took a closer look at the figure as she stood up. The blur in her vision cleared and, just as he said, it was Armin.

"Oh." she said. Before she could say anything else, she sneezed violently and shivered as the cold of the rain finally got through her fur.

"Are you ok?" Armin asked, now kneeling in front of Annie.

"I'm fine." she said. "I'm just getting a cold."

"That's because you've been sleeping in the rain. How long have you been out here?"

Annie thought for a moment. "I don't know." she said. "A few hours at the most."

"Yeah." said Armin, taking off his jacket. "You're getting sick out here." He then hovered his jacket over Annie's body. "Follow me."

Annie cocked her head. "Why?" she asked.

"It's going to be raining until two AM and the trees aren't really going to shield you from it. Come inside and dry off."

Annie scoffed as much as she could in wolf form. "No thanks." she said. "I'll be fine."

"Do I have to be persistent again?" asked Armin. "Unless you want to get sick."

Annie looked at Armin. As much as she wanted to deny his request, when she weighed her options, getting sick would limit her search of a pack or food.

Plus, she already stayed here once, so what was the harm of doing it again?

"Alright, fine." she said.

Armin nodded and lead Annie inside. As he closed the backdoor, Annie morphed out of her wolf form. Thankfully, when she morphed, Armin's jacket covered her body from her chest to her thighs, so she didn't have to worry about him seeing her naked.

Although, that already happened once.

"Alright," said Armin, seeing that his jacket was the only thing covering Annie. "Why don't you go into the bathroom and I'll find you some clothes?"

"Yeah, that's a good plan." said Annie. She walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. She closed the door and stripped off the jacket. After a couple of minutes, Armin knocked on the door.

"Clothes are in front of the door." he said. Annie waited for Armin's footsteps to retreat from the bathroom door to retrieve the clothes.

**Armin POV**

Armin set the clothes in front of the bathroom door and knocked. "Clothes are in front of the door." he said. There was no response, so Armin walked away from the bathroom door. As he entered the living room, the phone started to ring. Armin picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, cuz!"

"Oh, hey Krista."

His cousin giggled. "That's me!" she said. "Listen, I have some amazing news!"

"Sweet. What's the news?"

"You have to guess."

Armin rolled his eyes and smiled. Krista always did this when she had good news. "You got a promotion at the clinic?"

"Nope. Better than that."

"Umm... you won the lottery?"

"As if! I'll give you a hint: I received something or someone from overseas."

Armin smiled again. "Ymir is back?"

As if he had summoned her, Ymir's voice came on the line. "You bet, Blondie!"

"Hey, Ymir! How was military life?"

"Over, finally. Now, I get to spend all my time with your goddess of a cousin."

"Oh, stop it!" said Krista.

"Well, it's good that you're back." said Armin. "Krista wouldn't stop talking about how much she missed you."

"Oh, hush, Armin." said Krista.

"Well,' said Ymir. "That just means that she's in for a treat tonight."

"Ok, too much information." said Armin. "I'll leave you to whatever you two are going to do."

"Alright, but we'll have to catch up sometime." said Krista. "Are you off tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Armin, remembering Annie. "but I-"

"Enough said! We'll see you tomorrow." Ymir said as she hung up the phone. Armin sighed and put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Armin turned around to see Annie in the black T-shirt and shorts he had set out for her.

"It was my cousin." said Armin. "Nothing really important."

"I see." Annie walked over to the couch. "So, you might be wondering why I'm here and not with my pack."

Armin sat in the chair to the side of the couch. "The though had crossed my mind." he said. "But, continue."

"My paranoid little shit of a pack master kicked me out almost the moment he smelled human on me."

Armin's eyes widened. "I am so sorry!" he said. "I was just trying to help!"

Annie chuckled, much to Armin's surprise. "That what I tried to tell him." she said. "But, he still thought you and your friends were hunters."

Armin put his head in his hands. "This is my fault." he said.

"Alright, I'm gonna stop you there." Annie held her hand up. "Don't go blaming this on yourself. You and I didn't know this would happen and Reiner didn't even let me explain myself before he kicked me out."

"So... blame this on him?"

Annie nodded. "Exactly." she said. "Blame it on that wannabe little bastard."

Armin couldn't help but give a chuckle. "So," said Armin. "what are you going to do now?"

"I honestly don't know." said Annie. "There aren't any packs in this city besides Reiner's and I honestly don't feel like leaving."

"Well," said Armin. "Maybe you could start a pack of your own."

Annie scoffed. "As if." she said. "I'd have to be an Alpha to do that. I'm just an Omega."

"What's the difference?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "An Alpha is stronger than an Omega. Do you know nothing about wolves?"

Armin shook his head. "That's my cousin. She's the veterinarian."

"I see." said Annie.

All of a sudden, an idea popped into Armin's head. "Alright," he said. "this might not a good idea to you, but why don't stay here?"

Annie cocked her eyebrow. "Do you usually offer a place to stay to strangers?" she asked.

"No, I'm offering a place to stay to a friend." Armin said.

Annie thought for a moment. He had just called her his friend and from the look on his face, he wasn't lying. She already knew he wasn't going to do her any harm. Plus, it would give her a place to stay until she figured out what the hell she wanted to do.

Annie smiled. "Why the hell not?" she said. "As long as I get my own clothes. Your's are a little too big on me."

Armin smiles. "Sure thing."

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I sure as hell did. It's a good thing Annie doesn't blame Armin for what happened. Anyways, I'll see you all on the flip side! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Heart of a Wolf. Sorry for the delay. Let's get started!**

**Chapter 7 **

Annie woke up, feeling like death. She sat up on the bed and groaned. "Son of a bitch." she said, sounding congested. She flopped back on the bed, pulling the covers over her face. Annie had been sick before, but she stated that it sucks multiple times as she finally got the strength to get out of bed.

Annie walked out into the living room and smelled something wonderful and familiar through her only working nostril. She followed the smell to the kitchen and found Armin standing in front of the coffee pot.

"Oh thank God." she breathed. "You made coffee."

Armin looked at Annie. She was still wearing the clothes he gave her last night and she had a small blanket around her shoulders. He smiled. "Want some?" he asked. Annie nodded and Armin got her a mug from the cupboard. "I take it you've got a cold, huh?" Armin asked, pouring coffee into Annie's mug.

"Yeah. Guess you were right about sleeping in the rain." she said, taking the cup of coffee from Armin when he handed to her. "But, I'll be fine in a few hours."

"Because you heal quickly?"

Annie nodded as she sipped her coffee. "I'll tell you more when I'm better." she said.

"Alright." said Armin. "Oh! By the way, my cousin and her fiance are coming over. I don't know how you are with groups, so-"

"It's fine." said Annie, waving him off. "So, long as they don't know."

"They don't." said Armin.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes as they both sipped their coffee.

Up until the phone rang.

Armin took no time to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Armin. It's Mikasa."

"Oh, hey Mikasa. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Krista called me and Eren and invited us over to your house around three. With it being YOUR house and all, I just wanted to make sure that it was alright with you."

Armin sighed. "Sure. Why not? I already have one guest."

"Oh? Someone we know?" Armin could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Sort of. You'll see when you get here." After saying goodbye, Armin hung up the phone.

"More people are coming over?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, there goes my quiet day off." Armin sighed. "Still, it would be nice to catch up with them."

"Seems like it would be."

Another moment of awkward silence was found between the two. Armin sighed and set down his coffee mug. "So," he began, deciding to change the subject. "Do you have any family?"

Annie looked down at her coffee mug with what looked like a depressed look on her face. Armin immediately knew that he had brought up something he wasn't meant to.

Just before he was about to ask a different question, Annie spoke up.

"My father was the alpha of the pack I was born into. He was killed in a pack war before I was born." she said. "My mother had to raise me along with leading the rest of the pack in my father's place. It wasn't easy for her, and to this day, I still don't know how she managed it."

"Mothers always know what to do." said Armin. "Even when it seems overwhelming to some people."

Annie gave a slight smile. "She was the best mother anyone could've asked for." Her smile faded. "Then, she contracted a disease that was unknown to my kind and died a few weeks later. After that, the pack was split up and I was alone."

Armin was speechless. How could someone go through one day of what this girl's been through? Without warning, he wrapped Annie in a light hug. The shorter blonde was surprised to say the least.

"Umm, Armin?" she said. "While I appreciate what you're doing, I would ask that you let go of me, please."

Armin let go and looked down towards his feet. "Sorry 'bout that." said he said, mentally kicking himself.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again."

"Noted."

Yet another awkward silence is found. Annie sipped the last of her coffee and set her mug down on the counter. "Hey."

Armin looked up. "Yeah?"

"What time are your friends coming?"

Armin looked at the clock above the microwave. It was only 10:00. "In a couple of hours." he said. 'Why?"

"I need clothes." said Annie. "I think your friends would find it suspicious if they see me in your clothing."

Armin thought for a second then nodded. "Alright," he said.

_2 hours later..._

"Are you girls done yet?" Armin was now standing in the middle of the women's clothing section, leaning against the cart full of jeans and shirts while Annie looked through clothes. After an hour of waiting, Armin had called Mikasa back and asked her to help Annie choose. Now, waiting with Eren, he thought that that wasn't such a good idea.

"Patience is virtue, boys." said Mikasa, holding up a shirt for Annie to see.

"I think I'm almost out of virtue." Eren mumbled.

"I heard that." Mikasa looked at Eren. Eren looked away, not wanting to meet her glare.

"Never knew humans needed so many clothes." said Annie, sounding a lot less congested than she did earlier. "I usually had one pair of clothing and stayed morphed when I wasn't wearing them."

"Well," said Mikasa. "Now you have all that you need."

"We might want to go pay for all of this." said Armin, looking at his phone. "Krista says that she's on her way."

Annie gave him a confused look as Armin put his phone back in his pocket. "How do you know?" she asked.

"She sent me a text."

Annie grew even more confused. "What's a text?"

Armin mentally kicked himself, remembering that Annie was not familiar with human technology.

Eren was happy to explain. "It's a message that one person send to another through their cell phones." he said, taking out his and showing it to her.

"Oh." Armin thought that Annie looked more confused than intrigued.

"Come on, guys." Mikasa said. "Let's go before Krista has Ymir breaks down the door."

* * *

"Armin!" Armin was greeted by his cousin a few minutes after they got back.

"Hey, Krista." Armin hugged his younger cousin as she walked into the house with Ymir.

"What's up, blondie?" said Ymir, pounding fists with Armin's free hand.

"Nothing much. Have a tiny octopus crushing me at the moment." Armin smirked as Krista playfully punched his arm as she let go of him.

"Shut up." she said.

"Well, come on in, guys. The others are in the living room."

"Nice house." said Ymir, walking into the living room with Krista.

"You say that every time you come over here." Mikasa said, sitting on the couch alongside Eren and Annie.

"Well, I haven't been here in about two year. I don't know if he changed anything." Ymir sat down in a chair next to Krista and Armin. She immediately noticed Annie, sitting on the couch, looking bored out of her mind.

"So, who's the new face?" Ymir asked Armin.

"That's Annie." said Armin.

"Annie Leonhardt." Annie said, extending her hand for Ymir to shake.

Ymir gave her a firm handshake. "Ymir Reiss." she said.

"Oh, you're taking Krista's last name?" said Eren.

Ymir chuckled. "Yeah, she won that game of rock, paper, scissors. Plus, there's the fact that I just love her last name." Ymir smiled lovingly at Krista. Krista smiled and blushed lightly at the comment.

"S-shut up." she said.

**I'm gonna stop it there for right now. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Heart of a Wolf. Sorry for the delay. Let's get started!**

**Chapter 8**

"I'm surprised that you weren't dishonorably discharged, Ymir." Eren took a beer that Armin handed him as he sat down in a chair next to him and Krista.

"You know, that's not the first time I've heard that." Ymir sipped her own beer and wrapped an arm around Krista's shoulders. "Even my C.O. told me that as he gave me my papers."

"Me and Eren were placing bets on your discharge, which reminds me." Mikasa held out her hand to Eren. "Pay up."

Eren glared at his sister and pulled a twenty out of his wallet. "Don't tell me you guys weren't thinking it too." he said, handing the bill to her.

"I wasn't." Mikasa smirked and put the bill in her pocket.

"Anyway," said Armin, changing the subject. "when's the wedding, Krista?"

"Don't know yet." she said. "We haven't talked about it much since Ymir got back."

"We were too busy fu-" Krista put a hand over Ymir's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Krista scolded with a hint of a blush.

In the next few hours, the group had gotten caught up on everything from Ymir's trip back to how Annie came into the group. Though, only Ymir and Annie, now forgiving Armin for hitting her, found it funny.

"How the hell did you manage to hit her?" Krista asked, a little angry.

"It was an accident!" exclaimed Armin.

"Well, there goes your good driver discount!" said Ymir, still laughing.

"What good driver discount?" asked Annie. Ymir kept laughing at Annie's statment, but Armin didn't think she meant that as a joke rather than being confused on what it meant.

"Well, it's getting late." Mikasa stood up. "Better get home before we sleep in late and miss the bus to work."

"Hey, I can get Armin to take me to work." said Eren, walking to the door with his sister. "You're the one who decided to work 5 miles away from home."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye guys." Mikasa and Eren left, shortly followed by Ymir and Krista after saying their goodbyes.

Armin sighed softly a few minutes after they left and went to lock the door. But, as he went to lock it, something banged loudly on the door. Armin backed away quickly and Annie got up off the couch.

"What the hell?" Armin thought aloud.

Annie sniffed the air as the banging continued. She sighed and walked up to the door. Armin was about to protest when Annie spoke.

"You do know how to open a door, right, Sasha?" Annie opened the door to reveal the brunette in her wolf form.

"Yeah, yeah." she said. "I don't feel like morphing." Sasha looked behind Annie to see Armin, who was confused and a little frightened.

"Who's that?" asked Sasha, walking into the house and sniffing the air around Armin.

"I'm guessing she's lycan too?" asked Armin, clearly getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Annie had her head in her hand. "Sasha, that's Armin. The human who's housing me."

Sasha stopped sniffing Armin and wagged her tail. "I thought you smelled familiar." she said. "You're the one who helped Annie out, right?"

"Yes." Armin said.

"Cool. I'm surprised that she didn't tear you limb from limb." Sasha said.

"Sasha," Annie stood next to Sasha. "while I'm glad to see you again, I must ask what you're doing here?"

Sasha looked up at Annie with a sad look on her face. "I came to get you." she said. "It's time for the pyre."

Annie was now sharing the same look. "Where?" she asked.

"Same place where Erwin...yeah." Sasha's ears folded back against her head.

Annie looked over at Armin. "I'm going out. I'll be back later."

Before Armin could protest, Annie morphed and ran out of the house with Sasha, leaving Armin confused and a little worried.

* * *

"It's about time you two showed up." Annie and Sasha walked up to the clearing where Reiner and Connie were. Everyone was in their wolf form, as of tradition in a lycan funeral pyre. Connie met the two girls as they walked into the clearing. "Reiner's been waiting for you."

"Sorry for keeping the prince waiting." Annie said annoyingly. "He's not my pack master anyway. Erwin was."

"I know, but keep that to yourself. We have new recruits here."

Annie nodded and walked towards the pyre. Lycans were not allowed to talk about the past pack master to new recruits. It would paint a picture in their head of something that they would never see and blind their judgement. At least that's what Erwin said to Annie.

The three walked over to the fire where Reiner and a few other weres were sitting with their heads bowed towards the fire.

"...and may we hunt together again in an other life. _Vale, dilecto_" Reiner had finished the prayer said by the beta wolf of the pack. He looked up and saw Annie. He stood and walked passed her with a certain growl in his voice. (A/N: "Vale, dilecto" = "Goodbye, our dear friend." It's Latin)

"Say your prayer and goodbye and leave." he said, purposely bumping into her as he passed her. She growled lowly, but let it go.

"Come on, Annie." said Sasha. "You lead us in the prayer."

The three weres sat around the fire. Annie bowed her head and said the prayer said by the deceased packs master's closest friends and allies.

"Erwin Smith, alpha wolf and pack master of thirty-two years. We send a prayer to you as your soul has left our world to rest in The Eternal. We pray that you watch over our hunts and our very lives as we continue to live without your presence. May you serve the gods well in their hunt and that we will join you when we pass over to The Eternal. _Vale, dilecto_"

"_Vale, dilecto._" Connie and Sasha repeated. The three stood and walked away from the fire. Annie was about to walk back into the woods when Sasha stopped her.

"Hey, Annie." she said. "I know you're living with that human and all, but if there's anything you need, you come talk to me."

Annie sighed. "I appreciate the offer, Sasha. However, I highly doubt that Reiner would allow that."

"I don't care about him." she said. "I'll deal with it if he calls me out on it. Until then, anything you need, name it and I'll see what I can do. Ok?"

Annie was surprised. Sasha didn't exactly go against the pack for anything, but here she was doing exactly that.

Annie smiled. "Alright." she said. "I'll find you if I need anything."

Sasha nodded. "See you around, Annie." she said, and walked away with her pack.

* * *

Armin was awoken by the sound of a closing door. He sat up on the couch and saw Annie locking the door with a sigh.

"Welcome back." he said.

Annie looked over at him and nodded her hello. Armin could clearly see that something was wrong.

"You ok?" he asked her.

Annie didn't respond and walked down the hallway and into her room.

**Alright, I'm gonna leave the chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed! See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Heart of a Wolf. Sorry for the delay. Let's get started!**

**Chapter 9**

"I don't know, Mike." Armin heard his friend say from his cubical. "I think the Tigers have it this season."

"You don't know anything about football, Eren." Bertholdt chimed in. "Why would you say that?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Bert, but I actually happen to know a lot about football." Eren defended.

"Which team won the Playoffs against the Titans last year?" asked Armin, not taking his eyes off his computer.

"The Corps, Armin. Next question." From the sound of Eren's voice, he was getting cocky. Which wasn't new for him.

"Which team had the most MVPs from 2000-2010?" Armin looked up when he heard his boss's voice, Levi Ackerman, jump into the conversation.

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but he suddenly choked. Armin had to hold in his laughter as his friend stammered out an answer.

"Uh...T-The MPs?" Eren guessed.

Armin watched and waited for Mr. Ackerman to answer.

"Lucky guess." he said before walking over to Armin. "How are our sales, Arlert?"

Armin typed a couple of things into the computer to bring up his sales table.

"Our sales to Garrison Inc. have been stable, along with the others. The only thing that I've seen out of the ordinary would be the decrease in sales for the Survey Corporation. I would suggest you bring that up in your meeting today."

Mr. Ackerman nodded. "I'll take that into consideration." he said. "Keep up the good work, gentlemen. Jeager, I want those files on my desk by 3 today."

"Got it." Eren nodded as Mr. Ackerman walked away.

Mike turned to Eren with a confused look. "What files is he talking about?" he asked.

Eren shrugged. "Hell if I know."

* * *

Annie sat on the couch, like she had been from the moment she woke up that morning. The only she had gotten up to do was refill her coffee mug and wander around the house before returning to the spot she started at.

"Is this what humans look forward to?" she asked herself. "It's boring, if you ask me."

She had thought about going out and maybe hunting animals for sport, but with the heavy rainstorm that was happening currently, which seemed to be consistent in the area, had her think otherwise. She had just gotten over her cold yesterday and she did not want it to happen again.

Even if she did heal quickly.

She sighed and laid down on the couch. To her, the daily lifestyle of humans seemed to be boring. They didn't hunt for their food, they bought it. They couldn't sense anything that wasn't right in front of them. There was no excitement in the life of humans. Annie actually wondered what Armin did when he wasn't at work.

A loud ringing interrupted Annie's thoughts. Annie shot straight up and looked around, searching for the source of the noise. She sighed when she saw the small device Armin called a telephone light up and blare the loud noise. She got up off the couch and picked the phone off of its stand. It took her a second to remember how Armin showed her how to use it.

"Hello?" she asked when she answered the phone.

"Annie?" a woman's voice came over the speaker of the phone. "Is that you?"

Annie cocked an eyebrow, as if the person on the phone could see her. "Depends on who this." she said.

"It's Mikasa, Annie. No need to act hostile."

"Oh." Annie rolled her eyes as she heard Mikasa chuckle. "What do you want?"

"Well, since the guys are at work until 10 tonight, I was thinking maybe you and me could do something when I get out of work. I'm pretty sure that you're bored out of your skull being alone in that house all day."

Annie hesitated for a moment. How did she know that?

"What are you? Some kind of witch?" she asked.

She heard Mikasa chuckle before stopping abruptly. "Oh, you're seriously asking me that." she said. "Well, no I'm not a witch. I just figured because that's how I am when I'm alone at my house."

Anniee thought for a moment. "I guess that would make sense." she said.

"Yeah, so want to do something when I get out?"

* * *

"I don't know what this is made from, but I like it." Mikasa decided that the two girls would walk around town since the weather had cleared up when Mikasa got out of work and Annie didn't know the area that well. Surprisingly, Annie took to the city quite well. The blonde was currently drinking a soda that Mikasa got from one of the concession stands in the city.

"Have a soft spot for caffeine, huh?" Mikasa pointed out to Annie.

"Well, since it was basically the only thing I drank besides water when I was in the pack, yes I do."

"How'd your pack even find drinks like that?"

Annie finished her soda and threw it in a nearby garbage can. "My pack master came across a bag of some green liquid in cans, so we decided to see what would happen if someone drank it. It actually heightened one pup's senses and...hyperactivity. It took us an hour to get Connie to calm down."

Mikasa smiled at the last part. "I'm guessing it was her first experience with it?"

Annie looked at Mikasa and sighed. "No, it wasn't HIS first time being that hyperactive. He was a pup, after all. They're always that way."

Mikasa gave a small chuckle. "Sorry. I didn't know Connie was a guy."

Annie gave a tiny smile and was about to say something when a familiar scent caught her attention. She stopped dead in her tracks, sniffing the air in search of the source of the scent.

Mikasa looked over at the blonde and saw this. "Annie?" she asked. "Everything ok?"

"It can't be..." Annie murmured to herself, suddenly darting off across the street, causing cars to screech to a halt and honk at the girl. Mikasa quickly followed the blonde, apologizing to the drivers having to stop before hitting the girls.

The scent had lead Annie a few block until she had reached a small building. She looked at the sign painted on the front of the store. _Page Corner Store_, it read. Annie looked through the window of the store and saw only one person inside the building, a woman with dark brown hair and square framed glasses. The woman seemed to be reading a book behind a desk in the center of the store.

"So, this is where you went..." Annie said to herself. Annie was about to go inside of the store when Mikasa had caught up to her. Annie said nothing to the raven-haired girl and simply gestured her to follow her as she walked inside.

A bell jingled as Annie opened the door to the store. The sound caught the attention of the woman behind the desk and she put her book down as Annie and Mikasa walked up to her.

"Welcome!" she greeted. "Anything I can..." the woman trailed off, her eyes fixed on Annie. Her brown eyes widened in realization. Annie only smiled at the woman.

_"Suus fuit diu, Hange." (It's been a long time, sister.) _Annie spoken in her native language, hoping the woman didn't forget their tongue after all these years.

Thankfully, she didn't. Hange smiled back at Annie. _"Longum, soror." (Too long, sister.)_

**Alright, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Just FYI, the majority of the next chapter will be in Latin, which is Annie's and Hange's native language. Keep in mind that these translations might not be correct because I'm getting them off of Google Translate. If anyone has a better English to Latin website I could use, please let me know. As always, I'll see you on the flip side, guys. Peace!**


End file.
